Rookie Beasts
by narutorocks13
Summary: Rookie nine has been changed forever, the night of the "Attack" all the tailed demons rampaged the village. Now all of the Rookie nine are the jinchūriki. How can this change Konoha?
1. how many?

Hey I'm back here is my fifth story! I hope you like it this was a challenge given to me by yournameandyournumber. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sorry I looked on eBay and it wasn't there

"Ahhhhh! Minato-teme, I hate you! You did this to me! This is all your fault!" Kushina screamed as another contraction hit hard.

"Okay Kushina, keep pushing," Tsunade encouraged as another scream ripped through the Senju compound.

"This is all your fault, Minato! You just had to want kids, didn't you?" Kushina ranted towards the blonde Hokage, showing the temper that got her named "the hot habanera." After a few more hours of screaming and name calling, a beautiful baby boy was finally born.

"Congrats Kushina and Minato, you have a son," Tsunade said, handing a bundle of blankets to the exhausted and sweaty mother.

"He's beautiful. Isn't he, Minato?" Kushina asked softly, cradling her newborn.

"He sure is," Minato answered, hugging his son and wife.

"So what is his name?" Tsunade questioned while filling out the medical paperwork.

"Naruto," they both replied looking lovingly at their son. As Tsunade began to clean up the room they had used for the birth, she saw an unnatural shadow behind Minato and his family.

"Minato, behind you!" she warned quickly. Minato immediately whipped around to find Madara Uchiha standing three feet away.

"Why are you here?" Minato questioned with cold, hardened eyes glaring at the man.

"Oh, I just came for a little chat. Well actually, I'm here to inform you of the byuuji that are coming," Madara said casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Which one?" Minato asked suspiciously, his hand sliding slowly down to his weapons pouch only to find it missing. Realizing that he had set the pouch on the table during the birth, he cursed himself for making that mistake.

Madara gave a knowing smirk, "All of them." Soon, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappeared behind Kushina with a small sword to her neck, "So which do you choose? Your family? Or your village?"

"You bastard!" Minato shouted before gritting his teeth because of the impossible decision that he had to make. That was, until a foot came out of nowhere kicking Madara through the opposite wall.

"Go Minato! I'll protect Kushina and Naruto! This death trap of a village needs you, now go!" Tsunade ordered, rushing towards the hole in the wall where Madara was, aiming her fist at him.

"Minato, you need to go. This village needs you more than I do," Kushina comforted and assured her husband before kissing him more passionately than she ever had before. It was as though she knew that she would never get to do it again.

Taking one more longing glance at his family, Minato used hirasin, appearing in his office instantly. He immediately made eight shadow clones yelling out orders, "Each of you are going to retrieve someone: Hiashi, Shibi, Tsume, Choza, Inochi, Shikaku, Fugato, and Saku. Tell them to bring their youngest child and a loyal person with them." For each name he mentioned, he pointed to the clone that needed to find a said person. After understanding his demands, all the clones disappeared one by one.

As the last clone sped away, Minato activated his bloodline – a doujutsu that can undo and create seals within minutes when it would take any another person hours. He then reached under his desk for sealing paper and grabbed the calligraphy brush off its stand.

With the brush, Minato drew on the paper quickly, creating a complicated and intricate design with ease. He made nine of them, each one a little more complex than the last one. As he finished the last stroke, Hiashi came into the office, holding a two month old. The rest of the clan heads arrived afterwards, each holding a child.

"Why did you call us here when our clans need us?" Inochi inquired, holding a shaking baby girl.

"The scroll I gave each of you a few months ago about the byuuji… that is why you and your children are here," Minato explained, sorrow and regret displayed on his face because of what was to come.

"Minato, you can't expect us to use our own children," Tsume protested, clutching her boy closer to her.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if there was another way, but there isn't. Besides, you are all leaders of this village… and it is _your_ duty as a clan head and ninja of the leaf to do what must be done," he declared before tilting his head downcast, causing his hair to fall over his eyes.

"Why should we when you don't have to do this? You don't have a child so this wouldn't affect you in the slightest," Fugato expressed harshly.

To his words, Minato stood up straighter with a bitter grin on his face as he retorted,

"That's where you are wrong. Kushina just gave birth to Naruto not too long ago and I will be using him along with the rest of you."

Finding no other excuses to give, all the ninjas held their tongues as he began to pass out the seals and instructed them on which byuuji to seal.

"Shibi one tail, Inochi two tail, Tsume three tail, Choza four tail, Hiashi five tail, Shikaku six tail, Saku seven tail, Fugato eight tail, and I'll take the nine tail," the Hokage finished, holding the last seal in his hands.

"Everyone has to meet on the left side of the battle field on your boss summon in four minutes. No one can be late," he directed before shushing back to the Senju compound to retrieve his son.

"Kushina! Tsunade! Naruto!" he cried out racing towards a pulse of chakra and found Tsunade healing Kushina's head.

"Please forgive me honey," he said to her unconscious form before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Minato then lifted the baby from the crook of her arm, glancing at his wife once more before looking at Tsunade, "Keep her safe."

"I will. By the way, don't die for this village. It's not worth it," she tried to reason, knowing what was going to happen. Looking up knowing she might loss another one of her loved ones to this accursed village.

Holding his son close to him, Minato shusined out of the crumbling compound to the battlefield. He summoned Gama Bunta and looked around from the top of the toad's head. In his sight, he saw four animals on the ground – a boar, wolf, deer and pink leopard – and four in the air – a beetle, butterfly, white eagle and blue hawk. On the top of each animal stood three people, waiting for the signal to start.

"Gama Bunta, please keep Naruto safe," he pleaded.

"As you wish sir," the toad complied.

"Go!" Minato ordered through his communicator. He then began to run through all the seals until nine varieties of bright lights shone from each summon. The lights soon dissipated, showing the shinobi of the village that the demons were gone.

They began to cheer, glad the fight was over. Only a few, though, noticed that the summons had disappeared when the demon had, along with the people atop of them. No one witnessed the nine shinobi carrying the clan heads and babies into the Hokage's office, all of whom were unconscious.

Author's Note: so what did you think? Cause I would love to know send me a review and tell me if you liked it or think it sucked either way I take critic though I hope that you liked it. If you liked this you might like the rest of my stories I've got four others check them out! Well see you next time love, Anabel


	2. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Previously on naruto rookie beasts-everyone was celebrating the defeat o9f the Kyubi though no one saw the nine shinobi each carrying a baby ad a clan head to the Hokage's office.

"Kushina, please wake-up," Sarutobi said, shaking the red head's shoulder. Once he saw her eyes start to open, he helped her onto a seated position in all the rubble around them.

"Where am I?" she asked, taking in her surroundings and seeing all the concrete and drywall crumbs. She then turned around to see everything else around her before wincing from the soreness of the childbirth.

Once the pain subsided, everything started coming back to her and she realized why she was there. "Where's Minato and Naruto?" she demanded before noticing Tsunade passed out beside her.

"Calm yourself Kushina. Both are in my office, alive," he assured her, having felt her chakra pulse start to rise.

"Can I go see them?"

"Of course, my dear," he said, giving her his hand to help her stand. Still feeling the stress of the childbirth, she shakily stood up and leaned heavily on the third, panting.

"Take me to them," she breathed out, barely being able to stand. She wasn't concerned about herself at the moment – the need to see her family was her first priority and the reason for keeping her up.

"You need to go to the hospital first," Sarutobi insisted, worried to see such a strong woman in need of help just to stand.

"P-please, Hirzen. I n-need to see them," she pleaded, tightening her grip on his arm with her tears threatening to spill from her eyes. After a few seconds, though, she couldn't contain them any longer and eventually broke down.

He sighed, "Fine, only for a few minutes then it's straight to the hospital for you."

"Kakashi. Please take Tsunade to the hospital and stay with her. When she wakes up, explain to her the current events while she was passed out," the third ordered as Kakashi stepped out of the shadows.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Kushina, I hope you feel better," he said with an eye smile as Sarutobi picked up Kushina bridal style and shusined out of the destroyed building. He grinned, knowing Tsunade would not be happy to be woken up.

~Hokage's office~

Once they were in the office, Hirzen set Kushina down and showed her the crib in the corner that held her baby boy. She knelt beside the crib weakly and smiled at the beautiful baby who was sucking his thumb. He slept soundly in a blue onesie with a peaceful look on his face.

Gently, she slid her hand across his smooth cheek and over his stomach where she noticed the black seal markings on him.

"Sarutobi, what are these?" she asked even though she was already unzipping the onesie to get a better look at the seal.

"Minato sealed the nine-tails into Naruto," he answered. Not too long after, he watched as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"How did he get out? Minato said that he sealed the beast inside a chakra sealed pot after he extracted it from me so it would be held until after the birth," she asked with confusion.

"Apparently, someone found out about it and released the nine-tails. Unfortunately, not only was the nine-tails attacking, but the rest of the tailed demons as well," he explained.

"What happened to the other tailed beasts? They can't all be in my son."

"They aren't. Minato gathered all the clan heads with children under a year old and had them seal a beast within each child."

"Which children are jinchuikki?" she asked since she was once one herself and knew the hell this village would put the poor children through for being carriers of the demons.

"Shino Aburama, Ino Yakamana, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," he listed off.

"What happened to Minato and all the other sealers?" she questioned.

"All of them are in deep chakra induced comas. The original seal traded a life for a life, but since Minato gained your doujutsu after the marriage and mating ceremony, he made a seal that did the same thing . The difference is that the sealer was put into a coma instead of dying. According to the doctor though, the coma could last anywhere from three months to sixteen years," he finished clarifying.

After taking in all that he just said, Kushina let out a breath. The thought that her husband was still alive was a huge relief to her even though he was unconscious.

"Okay Sarutobi, I'm ready for the hospital," she informed before passing out with a smile on her face, leaning on the cribbing Naruto who clutched her pinky tight in his cubby little hand.

~Hospital~

It was around seven o'clock at night and one of the doctors had pushed the task of waking Tsunade onto the shoulders of the poor, unknowing Kakashi. Since the doctor was an older gentleman in the hospital, he had seen Tsunade's temper when she woke up after finding out she was in the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade, please wake up," Kakashi said, shaking the blonde slug princess who continued to snore.

After a few more shakes, a fist suddenly came out from under the covers and slammed into Kakashi's gut. He was immediately sent flying through the air and into the white hospital wall.

After a few calming breathes, he marched stiffly towards the blonde's bed, only to find her cuddled up with the blanket. Seeing this, he grabbed the side of the mattress and flipped it over along with Tsunade.

"Wake up," he said icily with white sheetrock falling out of his gravity defying hair.

"What the crap, Gaki!" Tsunade screamed before lifting herself up from the ground and onto her elbows.

"Well, next time just wake up nicely so I won't have to flip you onto the floor. You punched me through two walls," he growled, pointing to the Kakashi sized hole in the wall.

"Oh…sorry, short stuff," she giggled, ruffling his hair, which angered him even further.

"Let's go. Kushina needs you to finish her check up so she can be dismissed. She won't take anyone but you and there are still tons of people injured," he stated curtly. Not waiting for a response, he strided out of the room with Tsunade following closely behind him so she could see her friend.

As they slid the door open, Kushina's previously closed eyes fluttered open and she immediately grinned seeing her friend and mentor.

"Hey Tsunade and Kakashi," she said with a small wave.

"Hey Kushina. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked, taking the clipboard off the stand to look at the medical report. She glanced at the sloppily written report before deciding to redo it all herself.

After placing the written report back, Tsunade walked over to the bedside to begin while Kakashi left the room to report to the hokage.

"A little sore and tired, but I feel so much better after a few hours of rest," she smiled.

"Well, this report is crap so I'm going to redo your check up to make sure everything is in order. If your okay, I'll have you released. Now, while I'm doing this, tell me everything that happened," she grinned.

After a half hour, Tsunade finally cleared Kushina for release and Kushina finished explaining what the third had told her.

"You still have slight chakra exhaustion, but if you take this then you'll be up on your feet in no time and ready for release," she said before she finished signing the release forms and handing Kushina the soldier pill.

As she went to leave, Kushina grabbed her wrist, keeping Tsunade in place.

"Tsunade, I need you to promise me something," she asked.

"What is it Kina?" she asked, worried about her friend since she was not one to usually ask for help.

"Promise to at least stay here for the rest of the week, just to help me get back on my feet with Naruto," she said, pulling the baby card in hopes of getting her to stay just a little longer.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you, not this blasted village. After I see that you're fine, I'm out of here," she said grumpily, crossing her arms.

"Thank you so much, Tsunade," Kushina smiled before chewing the pill. Instantly feeling better, she stood up and gave her a hug.

Tsunade sighed with small smirk on her face, "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome."

After pulling away, Kushina began to walk out the door of her room with Tsunade, ready to take care of her baby and her village.

~TBC~

AN: hope you liked this chapter please review I love them, well hopefully a new chapter will be posted in a month as usual but I will be without computer for three weeks, but I'll try and keep schedule . See you next time in the tail of the rookie beasts- love Anabel.


	3. three of them?

The third began kneading his temples to ward off the oncoming headache. He hadn't had to deal with the accursed things since passing the title of Hokage to Minato. He had been awake for the last thirty hours doing paperwork, another thing he hadn't done since retirement. He was the substitute Hokage until the council could meet and decide the new Hokage. The problem was that half the counsel was in a coma, so for the past 8 hours the clans had to go through the ceremonies to instate the co-head as the new head of the clan.

The co-heads were always the heads spouse and were allowed to go to and listen at the council meetings but not speak. The heads of clans that didn't have spouses the co-head position would go to their brother or sister.

Konoha had lost over twelve-hundred citizens, about five-hundred civilians and a little under eight-hundred shinobi. It was going to take years to have the population back to where it was.

He began to sip his seventh cup of coffee, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he answered idly.

"Hokage-sama the council has been called to order and requested your presence" his secretary informed him.

"Thank you, Kimiko" he answered with a long sigh heaving himself out of his chair, glad to give his hand a rest.

~~~~~~~~~~Inside the council room~~~~~~~~~

"Hokage-sama, may I introduce the new clan heads Shina Aburama, Izumi Yakamana, Kayzuga Inuzuka, Hara Akimichi, Hina Hyuuga, Shimaru Nara, Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"The council may be seated." The scribe called out officially beginning the meeting.

"Our first priority is to decide upon the new Hokage" the third called out.

"I would like to nominate myself to be the next Hokage. I have shown great leadership with my portion of ANBU and would like to provide my leadership abilities to the whole village." Danzo said beginning to sit down, a smirk crossing his face.

"Your ability to handle the ANBU division has been greatly improved, which is exactly why you need to stay there. The ANBU have never been as successful as they have been under your rule." Hiruzen spoke, cuing Danzo down to size knowing the power craving person he was would not be good for the village in its current condition.

"We all know what Minato said whenever the topic of the next Hokage approached; he advised that the only people with the capabilities and strength required of the job were Kushina-san, Hiruzen-sama and Jiraya-san. Since Jiraya is absent and his location is unknown, I nominate Kushina-san and Hirzen-sama be they willing to take this nomination." Hina Hyuga said in a formal, no nonsense fashion before returning to her seat.

"Do you, Sarutobi Hiruzen, accept this nomination?" the scribe questioned.

"I shall accept if Kushina-chan does not wish for the title," he answered.

"Do you, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, accept this nomination?" the scribe asked again.

"I shall accept the Nomination if the council is willing to allow me to raise my son, he shall need my care and protection the next few years being the vessel of a tailed beast. I shall take the title once he is in the academy and learning how to protect himself from the idiots of this village."

"I would like to nominate the idea of Hiruzen become Hokage for five years and then passing the title to Kushina, allowing her to protect and care for her newborn." Shimaru Nara called out lazily.

"All in favor of the nomination Head Nara has provided raise your hand." The scribe commanded, he watched as almost everyone raised their hand, save Danzo and a few of the smaller clans that supported Danzo.

"Are there any other orders of business the council needs to attend to?" The scribe asked watching as both the head of Inuzuka and Haruno stood.

"I would like to inform the council that the Inuzuka clan has decide to release Kiba, the three tailed demon, from Inuzuka protection."

"The same is true for Sakura, demon of the seven tails, our clan is at half power and I have lost my sister to a coma due to the beast she is released from Haruno protection" Kagamaru announced, a disgusted look on his face.

"Kayzuga Inuzuka and Kagamaru Haruno, you should be ashamed of yourself and your clans, those children are your nephew and niece, your sister's children. These last month's you were proud of them and caring to them. How can you say they are demons? They are containers, there's a huge difference!" Kushina raged, fire burning in her eyes; she had lived through the hatred these two people showed.

"IF YOU WISH TO BE RID OF HEM I WILL GLADLY TAKE THEM AND RAISE THEM AS MY OWN, YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARDS!" Kushina yelled, out her temper getting the best of her, glaring down the two clan heads.

"Take the demons" Both clan heads replied with upturned noses. The council watched as Kushina left the council room not caring if the meeting was over or not, killing intent rushing in waves around her.

"Kushina, pardon me a moment," Hina called out, rushing out of the council room as well.

"If you ever need help with the children you can ask me. I would take one of them but I had to give an arm and a leg to keep them from doing the same with Hinata-chan."

"Those men are idiots. Their own sisters gave birth to the children and are in a coma, the least they could do is keep them yet they see them as demons. Why is everyone in this village so thick headed? We are containers, jailors, not the demons we hold, it makes my blood boil that people can't see that and would do that to children not even a year old." Kushina said violently.

"I know it angers me as well, but we can't do anything about clan protection orders. Go find the children, they're probably in the streets somewhere crying for a mommy to save them." Hina encouraged watching as Kushina raced out of the building to search for the kids.

~~~~~~~~2 hours later around 10:00 pm~~~~~~~~

"Welcome home Kina, Naru fell asleep a few hours ago, and Shizune fell asleep on the couch about an hour ago" Tsunade said hearing the door opening from the kitchen, walking into the lithe doorway her jaw dropped.

"Who are those brats?" She asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kushina answered carrying the sleeping children to Naruto's room, laying them down in his crib with him. As she walked out of the nursery she was again faced with a questioning Tsunade.

"Who are those brats" she whispered harshly.

"They are; Sakura Haruno Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka Uzumaki!" she answered with a grin.

"Wait…what?" Tsunade screeched again getting hushed by Kushina as she pulled her former mentor into the kitchen away from the sleeping children.

"The bastards from Haruno and Inuzuka released them from clan protection and left them to die in the streets. I found Sakura chan a few blocks from the Haruno compound being held by her nurse, who had been running all over the city hoping to find someone to take her. I found Kiba in the park asleep surrounded by Hana's three little white pups. I tied a scroll to one of the pups to tell Hana where Kiba-chan was. I guess not all of those clans have rotted." She told Tsunade as she finished making a pot of ramen and coffee for dinner.

"How on earth are you going to take care of three children who are under a year old?" Tsunade asked as Kushina handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"I was hoping to get help from their godmother" she answered craftily.

"Who do you trust enough to make their godmother?

"Well she's kind of a drunk and has a gambling problem, but she's the only one I would trust to help me raise the kids." She answered mischievously waiting for the realization to hit her friend.

"Heck no! I am not staying in this blasted village any longer than I have to. I am not raising those brats! I already have my own brat to deal with and she is enough."

"Come on Tsu~, I need help. If you stay, I'll pay off all your gambling debt, every time you visit you always complain about the lack of medical-nin, you could fix that and raise a generation with a medic-nin each time like you've always wanted?" Kushina begged squeezing her hands across the table, opening her dark blue eyes wide giving Tsunade the irresistible puppy eyes.

"Kushina, you know I swore never to stay in this village after Dan died." She said looking down at her coffee.

"Do you think this is the life Dan wanted for you and Shizune? The life of constantly being on the run from your debt? If you won't do it for me, do it for Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Shizune, they need you. I don' know if I will be able to protect and raise these kids all on my own without Minato." Kushina said, expressing the real reason behind her begging tears clinging to her long eyelashes.

"Kushina, don't look at me like that!" Tsunade answered running her hand down her face, losing the will to fight against her friend.

"Fine you persuasive witch, I'll stay. Only until Minato wakes up or the kids are gennin, whichever comes first" she growled drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Kushina gushed running around the table and pulling her friend into a bone cracking hug.

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to thank me, from now on drinks are on you," she answered mercilessly.

"Good ole Tsunade, sake always on the brain" she teased, clearing the empty coffee cups and ramen bowl.

"Go to bed Tsu, it's almost midnight, we have a big day ahead of us watching those three," she said yawning before leaving the kitchen.

"Good night to you too," Tsunade said as she stretched from her chair before following Kushina down the hall and going into the guest bedroom. Kushina went towards her room, stopping at the nursery on her way.

Walking in she stood beside the crib watching the three babies snuggle together. Sakura, sucking her thumb, was snuggled between the pacifier sucking Naruto and Kiba. They were all so adorable she though as she cupped Naruto's cheek in her hand before leaning down and kissing each child's forehead. Standing up she headed to her own bed to rest up for the next day ahead of her.

AN: I hope you like the newest addition to rookie beasts! It has been forever since I have updated but I am slowly trying to adjust to writing again, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Lots of love- Anabel


End file.
